


What Remains

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Last Kiss, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У подножия Амен Хен, после битвы Боромир вспоминает путешествие к океану и его поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617933) by [Match (pachipachi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachipachi/pseuds/Match). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Работа была написана автором в промежутке между первым и вторым фильмом трилогии, то есть давно, но выложена только в этом году, и здесь преобладает авторское видение, которое я считаю по-своему логичным. Слабонервным должно хватать предупреждения в виде пейринга и рейтинга.

Ты умираешь легче, чем ожидал, быстрее, чем ты надеялся.

Что остаётся теперь, когда ты знаешь, что никогда не существовало мира, в котором бы ты не выбрал его тело, мира, в котором бы ты не выбрал Кольцо? Не имеет значения, было ли это для тебя так важно; за сделанным выбором последовали кровь в лёгких, отражение твоего предательства в чужих глазах, ужас на лице Хранителя Кольца, прежде чем он исчез, навсегда отпечатавшись на внутренней стороне твоих век.

Что остаётся? Что ещё останется?

На тихом, протяжном выдохе прячешь лицо в его волосах. Снова ощущаешь его резкий металлический запах, придвигаешься ближе. Похоть – коварное чувство. Вы никогда не были любовниками, постепенно познающими друг друга. Тебе, совершавшему вылазки в полумраке Минас-Моргула, было известно всё об орках, но не о людях, этого тебе никогда не было бы достаточно. И хотя он привязывал себя к тебе кровью, ночь за ночью, эта кровь Нуменора не смогла бы искупить твой грех.

Это произошло в темноте, быстро, само собой, когда вы вновь лежали рядом бок о бок: частое, судорожное дыхание, пятна на одежде, его расслабленное тело и дрожь от удовольствия. Глаза Следопыта были способны различать свет во мраке не хуже эльфийских – этим ты объяснял себе то, как его рука сразу же обхватила твоё лицо, а губы нашли твои. Странно, что король и лидер людей должен был найти наслаждение, подчиняясь кому-то. Ты знал, что у мужчин это никогда не бывает легко: ничего похожего на якобы случайно оказавшуюся с шелестом руку на юбке служанки, ничего обычного или удобного. Между вами не должно быть нежности, не здесь, не на этой выжженной земле вблизи Мордора; лишь слепое потакание слабости. 

Однако воспоминание об его поцелуе кажется тебе слишком тяжёлым, чтобы это вынести.

Ты не можешь пошевелить ногами.

_Арагорн, мои ноги._

Проверяешь свои плечи, ветки потрескивают под тобой в агонии. Ты никогда не был таким же тихим, как он, таким же незаметным.

Так вот что означает смерть: гримаса на твоём лице и погружение в боль, словно в воду на прогулке по берегу океана. Снова пробуешь на вкус влажный солёный воздух залива Белфалас – когда-то в юности ты побывал там вместе с братом. Нерешительно делаешь один шаг за другим, подбираешь в карманы гальку. Волны ласково касаются твоей груди, раздувают края твоей рубашки. В глубинах океана столько удивительных созданий… Скоро ты дашь имя каждому из них.

Он целует тебя в лоб. _Слишком высоко_ , думаешь ты. Свой последний вздох ты хотел бы вырвать из его лёгких, почувствовать на языке его вкус, запёкшуюся кровь урук-хай на его губах. Ты хотел бы подарить ему своё дыхание, вместе с ним рассказав об истории своего падения. Ты скользишь сапогами по рыхлому песку, и вода смыкается над твоей головой. Во мраке океанских глубин боль, чистая, словно лунный свет, льётся уже сквозь тебя.


End file.
